Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of conferencing systems, and, more particularly, to integrating participant profile information into real-time collaborations.
Conferencing systems, such as WebEx® and GoToMeeting®, connect users in different geographic locations to real-time meetings and collaborations over the Internet. Meeting participants communicate via voice and/or text chat, and in some cases, using video conferencing. A moderator can share his or her desktop so that all participants are able to view a presentation or other files simultaneously. Some conferencing systems use voice recognition to indicate which participant is currently speaking.